Maxy Moburu
Maxy Moburu is a general in the ELF and a former Private, Second Class, in the USM. Personality Maxy is conniving, conceited, and treacherous. He didn't rise to much power in the USM due to the fact each time he was near a promotion he compromised himself. He was best known in the USM for stealing supplies and other assorted foodstuffs. He was kicked out due to his nasty temper and questionable ethics, and enlisted with the ELF out of spite. Over the course of two years, his hatred towards the USM hasn't diminished in the slightest. He will stop at nothing to exact vengeance on the corporation as a whole, and his two archenemies in the USM: Agent June and Unit 076015-b. He rose to power incredibly fast due to his ruthlessness until he became the general of a large squadron, the Steel Guard. He is well-known in the ELF for breaking the spines of dissenters and weak soldiers. He is also rather intolerant towards aliens. Biography Childhood Maxy was born to parents of Nigerian descent in the poorest sector of the poorest planet under USM jurisdiction: Sector 42 of Tunimar. His parents were never able to support him due to the fact they had to work almost constantly to make ends meet, and sometimes not even that. Maxy had to learn to grow up incredibly fast to keep up with this bleak childhood. He never had any formal schooling, due to the fact the schools were all privatized by the USM and his parents had no money to send him to one. He learned to do everything he knew by watching his father. His grandmother was also a large influence, who taught him how to be fast with his hands and keep steady control of a wheel. He grew up as a pickpocket and hustler, and made quick escapes in his buggy that he purchased with his ill-gotten funds. His mother was killed in a traffic accident one day when he was 14, and the killer was a drunk alien. This inspired a deep hatred for aliens and their ilk, and Maxy knew what he had to do. Forcing himself to learn how to fight, he picked fights with the neighborhood gangs, his father, and even dogs on the side of the road. Always roughed up beyond compare, each time he returned to challenge the thugs again he was a bit stronger. He began to wear a bandana over his mouth to hide his scars and bruises, and this persisted until he was an adult. Enlistment At the age of 19, conscription age, he enlisted at a USM outpost and was drafted into the service. He visited a boot camp, where he learned the standard USM soldier's fare, and demonstrated his aptitude with vehicles. This caused him to graduate early and earn a spot as a Private right out of the gate, bypassing the Colonial Policeman portion of the job entirely. Maxy was placed in a fireteam known as February Company, acting as a pilot for the USMS February and a sort of field medic. Maxy served admirably during the missions February Company went on, the excellent pilot he was, but the commanding officer of February Company, Jacques Yves, had doubts about what was going through the young man's mind. Maxy had taken to stealing supplies from the USM's coffers in order to earn some money on top of his payment as a soldier. He had been especially careful to analyze which supplies were used the least, and took sparing amounts of them. When Agent February was killed in action, Maxy immediately sent Command a letter stating that he would be the best fit to become the new Agent February, which meant he would need to undergo the Calendar Operative treatment. Command promptly shot him down, explaining a new Agent February had been found: Beelze. Maxy begrudgingly accepted as Beelze got transferred into the fireteam. Beelze's February Company Unlike the previous Agent February, Maxy held no sorts of compassion or respect for his new superior. He saw him as inhuman and alien, and so every stigma and bit of rage from his childhood was projected towards Beelze. He masked these emotions rather well, and caused minor nuisances for the robot so as to make it seem like they were accidents. On one occasion, he swapped Beelze's can of gasoline he was drinking with a can of industrial-grade glue. He also tricked Beelze into believing he was his friend. Jacques still picked up on Maxy's ulterior motives, and began writing a field report for Command detailing every infraction he committed. Nemyo and Going AWOL February Company had been sent to the planet Constantine III in the Burox System in order to negotiate with a local alien president about allowing USM occupation on Constantine III. The negotiations were short and uneventful, and February Company strong-armed the alien president into allowing a forced occupation. To celebrate their success, the team decided to visit the nearby planet of Nemyo and go to a casino. Upon arriving in the 14th Sector of Nemyo, Beelze and February Company entered the Raketreath Casino to enjoy a night of drinking, gambling, and debauchery. However, a dangerous alien terrorist known as Goom had begun secretly visiting the casino. Maxy did not recognize him. He bumped into Goom on numerous occasions throughout the night, and each time neither recognized the other as an enemy. Ultimately, Maxy showed up late to the party when he found Beelze had already assassinated the Martian. Maxy was relegated to carting Goom's body to the spaceship. February Company landed back at Space Station L and reported for debriefing, where all of them earned a demerit due to going AWOL. Nevertheless, the team was commended for taking down Goom on Nemyo. This fuelled Maxy's anger towards Beelze for two reasons: number one was the fact he got credit for killing Goom, and number two was that Maxy was demoted for Beelze's actions. The June Incident Maxy played no role in the June Incident at all. He was, however, present when Agent June was welcomed into February Company. Maxy was infatuated with June when he saw her, and tried--to no avail--to pursue her as a romantic interest. His efforts were hampered by Beelze, who June routinely sought refuge in. Maxy imagined that the two were discussing rather unsavory aspects of Maxy, and they were laughing at him behind his back. He also felt that Beelze was in a sexual relationship with June, which caused his ire to run even higher. Maxy was at a boiling point he had never been at before. This led Maxy to disown June, and on numerous missions he refused to help her out in tight situations. On the rare occasions the two were alone, he would take passive-aggressive jabs at her and relished when she replied. Ultimately, though, the June Incident made a profound impact in Maxy's life: it gave him a new nemesis. Banishment from the USM and ELF Enlistment Maxy had begun getting careless with his stealing, and was eventually found out by Beelze. The day Maxy was caught, he had taken coffee grounds and steel-toed boots. This caused Maxy to permanently cut those two objects out of his life forever, and any mention of them sends him into a rage. Maxy pleaded with Beelze not to kick him out of February Company, and Beelze reassured him there was nothing to fear. Beelze wasn't going to kick Maxy out of February Company, after all; he was going to kick him out of the USM as a whole. Maxy, infuriated, attempted to reason with Command, but Beelze was Maxy's superior. The words of the superior always trumped that of the inferior. Maxy was kicked out of the USM, stripped of his status as a soldier, and booted out the door with a measly 500 credits. Maxy no longer had any armor, any weapons, or any vehicles to pilot. He was distraught. In this chaos, though, he kept himself going by envisioning the excruciating pain he would put Beelze and June in someday. While drifting in outer space in his dinghy, he was encountered by an ELF patrol ship. Seeing the opportunity present, Maxy seized it, asking to enlist in the ELF. The rebel group accepted, and Maxy was given the rank of Private once more. Rise to Generalhood While in the ELF, Maxy made concerted efforts to get onto the battlefield more and more. This earned him a reputation not only as an exceptional pilot, but as an exemplary soldier. In the numerous skirmishes with USM forces, Maxy was often recognized and labelled a major threat due to the the secrets he knew about the USM. Many assassins were tasked with destroying him, but none could ever carry out the mission. Through his ruthless domination of the battlefield and USM forces--as well as dogfights in space--Maxy rose quickly through the ranks. Maxy was given the title of General, First Degree, and was given his own squadron of men to lead. The 500-strong battalion, known as the Steel Guard, were notorious throughout the cosmos as an unscrupulous, incredibly savage band of soldiers. The Steel Guard were, in fact, simply space pirates and mercenaries enlisted by the ELF to further their cause. Maxy gladly took the position, biding his time to strike at Space Station L and devastate Beelze and June. Whether they would like to or not, Beelze would submit to him, and June would become his concubine. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Moburu Maxy had a great deal of respect for his parents, and was raised to be polite to all adults he met. However, this was only when he was a child. This gradually phased out of existence when he realized his parents would never be able to support him. He never envied or disliked his parents as he grew older, but he never held the same amount of respect he did as a kid. He became more and more rough as he grew up, sometimes humiliating his parents in front of their close friends. Through all this, Mr. and Mrs. Moburu held out hope for their son. When his mother died, Maxy was devastated and took this as a sign that all alien life needed purging. He would be the savior of the common people and the humans. Following this, he became markedly more reclusive. His father rarely spoke to him due to work, but sometimes would send mail to him in the USM about life on Tunimar. Maxy ultimately loves his parents, but has trouble expressing it. He thinks he was put on the path to be a soldier to impress his parents. February Company Unit 076015-b Maxy hates Beelze. He has a deep-seated hatred for him stemming from just about everything from Beelze's accomplishments to him simply existing. Constantly being one-upped in battle, Maxy tries his hardest to be better than him but to no avail. He tried to sweet-talk Agent June, but was beaten to the punch by the incredibly-more charismatic Beelze. Beelze was one of the biggest reasons he became the General of the Steel Guard, and he was also the reason Maxy was kicked out of the USM. Maxy dreams of subjecting Beelze to incredible torture and punishment, and when he ascended through the ranks of the ELF he always envisioned how he would dismantle that robot. Beelze, on the flipside, is angry at Maxy for violating the tenets of the USM. He views Maxy as a filthy traitor, rebel scum, and an undesirable. Should they ever meet on the battlefield, a spectacle will manifest. Agent June Maxy was smitten with Agent June when she first transferred to February Company. He pictured them together as a happy couple, and after their service he wanted them to settle down together and have a family. However, June had different ideas: she was focused only on getting the job done. Maxy was continually snubbed by June in favor of Beelze, and this led Maxy to believe she was in a sexual relationship with him. Due to his deep-seated fury towards aliens, and due to the fact he was so infatuated with June, this caused him to become incredibly, irrepressibly angry. When he was kicked out of the USM, the one thing he thought about was how to get back at Beelze and June. When he ascended the ranks of the ELF, he envisioned forcing himself on her in the heat of the battle, and brutally killing her afterwards. Jacques Yves Like most every other soldier who found themselves under Jacques' command, Maxy was not terribly enthused by him. The by-the-book CO conflicted with every single aspect of Maxy's upbringing. Maxy tried to appease Jacques through his field work, but nothing ever seemed to really wow him. This made Maxy feel rather uneasily towards his CO, and he became wary of Jacques' movements. He suspected Jacques was plotting to throw him out of the USM, which was partially true, but it never came to fruition due to Beelze interfering and throwing him out himself. When Maxy transferred to the ELF, he forgot everything about Jacques; the CO was a lot more tolerable than June and Beelze, at least. ROSS Maxy viewed ROSS as his closest friend in the USM. ROSS didn't see Maxy as a terribly good friend, but as a colleague who he would regularly chat with. Maxy took a liking to the mute alien, and thought that his naivety needed to be preserved. In the battlefield, Maxy would try his hardest to shield ROSS from the enemy fire, or from seeing the dead bodies littered across the countryside. ROSS and Maxy would play cards with one another, work on maintenance on the ''USMS February, ''and discuss the finer aspects of USM culture. When Maxy was transferred to the ELF, he attempted to keep in contact with ROSS. However, since the messages being sent to ROSS were from a rebel-associated domain, he was blocked. ROSS was the only member of February Company Maxy legitimately missed. Trivia * Maxy enjoys smoking illegal substances. He has been diagnosed with lung cancer as a result of continued smoking. * Maxy has visions of intense violence, sexual assault, and genocide while storming the battlefield. * Maxy is the youngest General in the ELF. * Maxy's heaviest weight lifted was 254 KG. Category:USM Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:ELF Category:February Company Category:Steel Guard